


(Podfic) A Degree of Compatibility

by GeminiWishes



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Consent Issues, Light Masochism, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: “And what’s the price for a Decepticon leader’s help these days?" Optimus said. "Head of his captor on a pike?”The Councillors started falling over each other hurriedly protesting, no, no, of course not, how could Optimus think, never—and Megatron laughed over them all and said, “It’s not your head I want to mount. I have demanded you as my consort.”“Okay, well, that’s—unexpected,” Optimus said, blankly.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	(Podfic) A Degree of Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Degree of Compatibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685287) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Soundcloud Link: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/a-degree-of-compatibility-tfa-megop-18>


End file.
